Silverstrike and Tearfall
by BadWolf227
Summary: i do not own Warriors but all characters are mine. Silverstrike and Tearfall are brothers, medicine cats, and in different clans but find an attraction for each other. This is what happens... this is my first story! sorry if it is no good


Background:

These cats are from brand-new clans of a new order… most are kitty-pets, loners, rouges. (That is why the clans are so small)

This story is about Silverstrike (med. Cat of Lakeclan) and Tearfall (med cat of Hollowclan)

They are both med cats, both male and belong to different clans… they are also brothers

Clan allegiances:

**Lakeclan**

Leader: Lionstar- a ginger colored tom with thick neck fur

Deputy: Rainclaw- a blue colored she-cat

Med. Cat: Silverstrike- a silver tom

-Apprentice Tigerpaw -orange she-cat with black stripes

Warriors:

Bleedingheart- formerly known as Brightheart. His mate killed herself. white tom with blue eyes

Rookwing- large black tom

Mooncrest- black she-cat with white markings

Brambleleaf- dark brown tom

-apprentice Pebblepaw

Briarpatch- white and orange she-cat

Branch- once rouge she-cat, light brown pelt

-Apprentice Chrystalpaw

Munchkin- a small orange tom, once a kitty-pet

Apprentices:

Pebblepaw- speckled tom

Chrystalpaw- light grey she-cat

Queens:

Whitefoot- albino she-cat, Lionstar's kits

Firekit (red tom), Icekit (white tom, blue eyes), Earthkit (brown tom), Windkit (blue she-cat)

Elders:

Misstep – 3pawed black tom

**Hollowclan**

Leader: Hollystar- black she-cat

Deputy: Icefire – white and red tom

Med. Cat: Tearfall- Silver tom cat

Warriors:

Clawfall- dark brown tom

Molefoot- light brown she-cat

Flamestep- white tom with red paws

Angelclaw- white she-cat

Queens:

Rainpool- white she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Greenleaf- bitter old black tom, ex-medicine cat

**Shrewclan**

Leader: Airstar- blue and white tom

Med cat: Brightleaf- green eyed black she-cat

(Rest aren't important)

**Sunclan**

Leader: Brightstar- light brown tom

Med cat: Sunspots- white with orange spots, she-cat

(Rest aren't important)

Cats outside of clans:

Stonewatcher- he is the Moon Pool's watcher, he is blind

{It was once again time for the gathering}

Lionstar raises his voice and calls out the names of the cats that will be joining him at the gathering. "Get ready; we leave soon." Lionstar calls after the names are called.

Silverstrike gets ready to go, it has only been two season since he became medicine cat and one moon Tigerpaw became his apprentice.

Silverstrike takes Tigerpaw to meet the other medicine cats, Tearfall, Brightleaf and Sunspots.

"Hello Silverstrike" The other medicine cats say in greeting "who is that you brought with you?"

"That is Tigerpaw, my new apprentice" He meows happily knowing he is the only one with an apprentice.

"Oh," They mew in surprise. "How did you manage to get an apprentice?"

Tigerpaw speaks up. "I wanted to be a medicine cat so I asked to be his apprentice"

The Lakeclan leader, Lionstar speaks up. "Since the last moon Lakeclan has named three more apprentices, Tigerpaw who is our new medicine cat apprentice, Chrystalpaw and Pebblepaw. We have had four new additions to our clan as well Firekit, Icekit, Earthkit and Windkit."

The Hollowclan leader takes her turn. "Hollowclan has a new medicine cat, Tearfall. Greenleaf has retired."

The other leaders share their news; then the gathering is adjourned.

The next ½ moon passes slowly. Silverstrike is busy teaching Tigerpaw ropes.

"Tigerpaw, what is the medicine cat code?"Silverstrike asks Tigerpaw.

"A medicine cat is not allowed to take a mate or have kits. A medicine cat puts the welfare of the clan over themselves…"She says.

"Alright good. You will have your first meeting to the Moon Pool in a few sunrises. There you will meet Stonewatcher; he is the pool's guardian"

Tearfall is busy keeping himself from going mad with boredom. He thinks of how much he and Silverstrike look alike. He also thinks about Silverstrike in general.

"Only a few more sunrises until I see him again" he thinks.

Tigerpaw, Silverstrike, Tearfall, Brightleaf and Sunspots are getting ready to go to the Moon Pool. Silverstrike goes over the Moon Pool rules and what will happen.

"Do not look at Stonewatcher, let me handle it… at the Moon Pool we will be consulting Starclan… any last minute questions before we head off?"

"No"

Stonewatcher waits at the pool for the medicine cats to arrive.

Sunspots and Brightleaf get there first, their territories are closer.

Silverstrike and Tigerpaw get there soon after.

Tearfall gets there last.

"So Tearfall, what have you been doing over the ½ a moon since we have seen each other?" Silverstrike asks.

"Almost tore my fur out, I liked it a lot better when I had a mentor to teach me things"

Sunspots looks at the sky "It's getting dark, we'd better…"

They follow her direction.

_The Starclan cat Salmonclaw greets the cats, today they will be dreaming together. "Welcome"_

_He says. He sits down and looks at them seriously. "Silver and Silver will change the way all think, all will change because of them"_

_Tearfall looks at Silverstrike. "what is he talking about? There are only two silver cats in the clans… both are in different clans and both are toms" he thinks._

_Sunspots and Brightleaf wait for further words._

"_The elements are the only thing that can stop them."Salmonclaw continues._

_Silverstrike think "is he talking about Whitefoot's kits?"_

_Salmonclaw fades away_

The cats wake up at sunrise.

"What happened?" Tigerpaw asks, confused.

"Starclan isn't straight forward, young one." Brightleaf tells her.

Brightleaf and Sunspots leave together.

"Tigerpaw, will you excuse us please, I'd like to talk to Silverstrike" says Tearfall.

"Yes, or course" she says before leaving.

"Silverstrike, what do you think Salmonclaw meant?"

"I've got an idea" he says circling Tearfall.

"What?" Tearfall says confused.

"Oh don't tell me you haven't thought what I'm thinking" Silverstrike says seductively.

"Oh I get it" Tearfall purrs.

Tigerpaw gets tired of waiting and goes back in. "Let's go!"

Silverstrike looks at Tearfall. "Border tonight" he says quiet enough for only him to hear.

Tearfall nods.

"Alright, we're going!" He growls at her.

"Could I accompany you to your border?" Tearfall asks.

"Of course" Silverstrike says.

They leave and walk back to their clans

Silverstrike waits at the Lakeclan x Hollowclan border for Tearfall.

"He'd better show!" thinks Silverstrike.

Tearfall shows up. "Sorry, Rainpool decided to kit."

"All healthy?"

"No" he says sadly "all died."

"How unfortunate… let's get to business" He says suggestively.

"Ok" He purrs happily.

Silverstrike jumps over the small stream that is used as a border.

They wake up in the morning.

"Oh Starclan! You'd better go Silverstrike before the Morning patrol gets here!"

"You're right, I'll see you later" Silverstrike touches noses with Tearfall then hops back over the stream.

The morning patrol comes soon after Silverstrike leaves, Tearfall went off to find some herbs to cover for his absence.

"Where have you been?" Tigerpaw demands as Silverstrike enters the medicine den.

"Out" Silverstrike responds.

"You smell like that Hollowclan medicine cat! You're drenched in his scent!" she yells.

"Calm down, it doesn't hurt you" he sighs "we were talking about the prophecy all night"

"Ok" she says still suspicious.

Silverstrike and Tearfall have been seeing each other since the trip to the Moon Pool and now it is Gathering time once again.

Tigerpaw has grown less suspicious and takes it like he says it.

Lionstar gathers up the group that is going to the gathering and leaves. Tigerpaw stays behind because Whitefoot has been having nursing problems.

After the gathering Silverstrike and Tearfall meet up.

They do their usual foreplay and are in the heat of the moment when four kits stumble upon them.

"Ew, what are they doing?" says Windkit.

Firekit sniffs the air "if that Silverstrike and another tom?"

Earthkit looks at the others "we'd better go tell Lionstar!"

Icekit says "I'll go!" then he leaves to get Lionstar.

"Lionstar come quick!" Icekit yells at his sleeping leader.

"wha-what?" Lionstar says drowsily.

"come with me and see what Silverstrike is doing!"

"you should be in the nursery! But alright"

He follows Icekit to where Silverstrike and Tearfall are doing their thing

"Oh my!" Lionstar exclaims "Silverstrike!"

Silverstrike and Tearfall immediately stop.

"Lionstar" Silverstrike says in fear and shock.

Tearfall tries to run off.

Lionstar sniffs the air. "Tearfall?" he whispers to himself… "Tearfall come back here!"

Tearfall reluctantly comes back.

Lionstar looks at his kits "you four should be in the nursery!"

They look at him nod then head back to the nursery.

Lionstar looks at them. "do you two now how many laws you are breaking?"

They look embarrassed.

"come on this side of the border" he says to them.

They hop over the stream.

"you two" he shakes his head. "I have a few things to tell you."

"I-I'm sorry" Silverstrike says.

Tearfall shrinks back to the border.

"don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you." He looks at them. "I don't know what to do with you two… "

They tilt their heads.

"alright, first of all, medicine cats are not supposed to mate… you two should know that! You're both medicine cats!"

They stand there silently.

"you also aren't supposed to mate with your brother… or sister"

"What?" Silverstrike and Tearfall say simultaneously.

"you two are brothers… you both were born in Lakeclan. One of Hollowclan's she-cats lost her kits and I felt bad… so I gave her Tearfall to raise."

They look at each other.

"I suppose I will no longer be a medicine cat" Silverstrike says.

"Tigerpaw isn't ready to be a medicine cat by herself so you will stay medicine cat for now… Tearfall, I'd like for you to stay with Lakeclan for tonight."

"yes sir." Says Tearfall. "are you going to tell Hollystar?"

"it is my duty to tell her, sorry Tearfall" he sighs "let's go back to camp; I need to make sure my kits made it to the nursery."

They go back to camp.

When the cats wake up in the morning they smell Tearfall and they freak out, not knowing who he is.

"who's there?" Mooncrest demands.

"calm everybody, we just have a visitor, he will be going soon" Lionstar reassures everybody.

"who is it?" Rookwing asks.

"Hollowclan's medicine cat, Tearfall."

"why is he here?" Briarpatch asks.

"none of your business"

"he's Silverstrike's lover" Flamekit calls out.

"he is not" Lionstar says. "don't listen to him everybody"

"It's ok" Tearfall says.

"I knew it!" Tigerpaw growls. "I knew you were up to something!"

"shut it Tigerpaw" Silverstrike says.

"What is going on Lionstar?" Whitefoot demands.

"calm down everybody! Silverstrike and I are going to return Tearfall to his clan" Lionstar yells.

The three cats enter Hollowclan territory.

"alright, Tearfall you lead the way now" Lionstar says.

Tearfall leads them to Hollowclan camp. The clan is automatically on high-alert.

"Calm down everybody! Lionstar has business with Hollystar." Tearfall yells.

Hollystar walks out of her den. "what's all the commotion?"

"Hello Hollystar" Lionstar says "I have something to discuss with you, these two need to come along but it should be private other than that."

"Alright come with me to my den." She beckons them with her tail.

They follow her.

Lionstar explains the situation to her.

Hollystar is speechless.

Tearfall and Silverstrike look at the ground, not daring to look at each other or the leaders.

"I guess I'll be going then…" Lionstar says.

"Wait" Hollystar says "what are you going to do with Silverstrike?"

"He is going to mentor Tigerpaw until she is qualified to be medicine cat then she is going to take over"

"you're going that easy on him? It is medicine cat mating with brother when in separate clan!"

"We were young once too"

"Tearfall, you are banished from this clan… on your way out tell Greenleaf he is medicine cat again"

"ye-yes ma'am" he says trying not to shed a tear.

"Tearfall, I'm so so sorry" Silverstrike says.

"Tearfall," Lionstar says "you can join Lake clan if you'd like"

"I'd be honored sir"

Tearfall goes and informs Greenleaf of his new position.

Silverstrike, Tearfall and Lionstar go back to Lakeclan.

"All cats old enough to gather their own prey join me at the high ledge for a clan meeting"

The cats gather.

"please welcome our newest clam member Tearfall"

"Tearfall, Tearfall!" the clan chants.

"he is going to be our 2nd medicine cat" Lionstar adds changing his mind about punishment. "Tigerpaw, would you like to join Hollowclan to replace Tearfall?"

"uh, I'm not sure how to answer that..."

"do you really want to share a den with those two?"

"no… I was thinking could I be a regular apprentice?"

"alright, it is settled then"

At ½ moon they go meet at the Moon Pool.

Silverstrike and Tearfall show up together.

Brightleaf and Sunspots were already there with Greenleaf.

"Hollystar told our clan what happened and it is Sick!" Greenleaf spits at them.

"what happened?" Sunspots asks.

Greenleaf starts to answer.

"just don't" Silverstrike growls.

"we are medicine cats! No fighting"

"settle down and get to your dreams."

They do just that.

_Silverstrike and Tearfall share their dream tonight._

"_hello" Snakeriver hisses at them._

_They look at each other._

"_Starclan does not approve of you two, but you are happy, this might be the last time you receive messages… Starclan will be telling Lionstar that we don't approve either."_

_Snakeriver fades away._

_A young looking she-cat appears_

"_Boys, Boys, Boys… I understand where you are. I was once like you. I was accepted into Starclan and so will you" Rosepetal says._

They wake up at dawn.

"Snakeriver told me about you two" Brightleaf says.

It is now time for the gathering.

They get ready and head off to the gathering place.

"prey runs large and easy to catch in Lakeclan" says Lionstar

"Greenleaf is once more our Medicine cat; Tearfall broke the warrior code, and mated. Hollowclan has banished him, but he joined Lakeclan" Hollystar says loudly.

The other leaders look at Lionstar and Hollystar.

Lionstar looks at Hollystar "Tearfall is doing quite well in our clan and is very happy"

"but you are letting them break the code!"

"Leader's word is law"

"Stop you two! This is a gathering!" Airstar yells.


End file.
